This invention concerns glazed structures and, in particular, concerns glazed structures for forming walls of conservatories or sunrooms.
Conservatory or sun room walls can be formed using load-bearing window frames connected side by side and then adding the glazing to the frames. It may be desirable, however, to form such walls using pre-glazed, non-load-bearing windows. A need has arisen, therefore, for a system whereby such windows can be incorporated into glazed structures, such as in the construction of conservatory walls.
This invention provides in a building wall, such as a wall of a conservatory or a sun room, a window frame fastened to a support post, which has an inner side, an outer side, and two lateral sides. The support post has a channel extending along one of the inner and outer walls and defining two lateral walls. A fastener, such as a fixing screw, is driven through one of the lateral walls to fasten the window frame adjacent to whichever of the lateral sides is nearer. A plurality of similar fasteners may be similarly used.
Preferably, the support post has a similar channel extending along each of the inner and outer walls, and a fastener is driven through one of the lateral walls of each channel to fasten the window frame to whichever of the lateral sides is nearer. A plurality of similar fasteners may be similarly used. Preferably, two window frames are fastened similarly to the support post, each adjacent to one of the lateral sides of the support post.
Preferably, each channel is configured so that its lateral walls flare outwardly toward the side having the channel. Preferably, each channel is configured so that each of its lateral walls meets the side having said channel at an obtuse angle.
Preferably, the support post is mounted on a base member. Preferably, an eaves beam is mounted on the support post.
The foot plates are preferably attached to the support post bottom ends by means of screws or the like through the foot plates into the support posts, preferably into screw ports formed therein. The support posts are preferably aluminium extrusions. Thus, the same screw port formations may be used for fixing the eaves beam on top of the support posts by means of screws or the like through the eaves beam into said screw ports.
The support posts preferably have on opposite sides spaced flanges between which window frames can be accommodated. Between the opposed sides of the support posts, at least the intended outer ends of the support posts are channelled whereby which screw fixings into the foot plates and window frames can be concealed by cover trims that preferably snap fit over the channels, such as by means of lipped formations on intended internal faces of the trims that locate behind lips along edges of the channels. For larger scale support posts ideally said channels include angled walls through which fixing screws or the like can be driven into adjacent window frames. Different posts may be provided for comers of glazed wall structures, so as to provide for differentcornerangles.
The base member preferably also has means for receiving a weather seal on which window frames will sit, i.e. to prevent drafts or water ingress, or a baffle for ventilation. It is preferred that the shelf support will be outermost and preferably the base member slopes downwardly towards a foot of the shelf. These drainage holes may be provided for water drainage from window frames. The base member may also include ventilation passages, which may be openable or closable from within the structure.
The base member is preferably arranged to receive separable sill members to suit, i.e. depending on the substrate supporting the base member, such as whether it is floor mounted, such as on decking or whether it is mounted on a low wall.